There is a known vehicle brake hydraulic pressure control apparatus including vehicle holding control section for holding a brake hydraulic pressure by reducing a drive torque (creep torque) when the vehicle is at a halt (Patent Literature 1). If the driver performs an accelerator operation when the vehicle is at a halt in such a control apparatus, vehicle holding control is released. That is, an accelerator operation triggers the reduction of the brake hydraulic pressure. In Patent Literature 1, the decompression is performed at the same time with an increase in the drive torque.